Calmaria
by Dana Norram
Summary: Antes da tempestade, a calmaria. // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // ONESHOT


**Título: **Calmaria  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** Slash e NC-17  
**Casal:** Sirius/Remus e James/Lily  
**Sumário:** Antes da tempestade, a calmaria.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH e NC-17 sem vergonha e meigo entre Sirius e Remus. Caso a combinação sexo + puppy love + açúcar não te agrade, dê o fora. Se você tiver menos de 18 anos, demorou muito para fazer o mesmo.

**DISCLAIMER:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, seria o Remus na moto com o Sirius e aqueles policiais teriam prendido os dois por direção perigosa e atentado violento ao pudor. Não necessariamente nesta ordem.

**IMPORTANTE:** Essa história se passaria logo depois do Prólogo de Harry Potter que titia Rowling escreveu como contribuição para o programa _"What's Your Story?" _(**www. waterstoneswys. com** — para ver, tire os espaços), organizado pela rede de livrarias _Waterstones_ em benefício das entidades _English PEN_ e a _Dyslexia Action_.

* * *

**Calmaria  
**por Dana Norram

"E que tal Dominic? Dominic é um bom nome."

"Hmm..."

"Você não gostou, certo?"

"Não, não é isso. É bem bonito, sim, eu só-"

Lily Potter se levantou, como se não pudesse mais ficar parada, as mãos pálidas e delicadas se contorcendo em impaciência. Sentado na poltrona de fronte para ela Remus Lupin não se mexeu, embora tivesse vontade de levantar e sair porta afora até conseguir trazer Sirius e James para casa, nem que fosse pelos cabelos.

"Lily, eu tenho certeza de que os dois estão bem."

"Mas já faz três horas que eles saíram!" Ela falou alto, desta vez cruzando os braços sobre o peito, gesto que a fez apertar a frente das vestes, evidenciando ainda mais os quase oito meses de gravidez em que se encontrava. "_Três horas_, Remus!" Desta vez a voz dela saiu levemente histérica e Remus conhecia Lily bem o suficiente para saber que aquilo nada tinha ver com os hormônios. A amiga estava realmente preocupada.

Não podia culpá-la. Eles cresceram com a guerra incendiando as fronteiras da sociedade bruxa, aprendendo a não confiar facilmente uns nos outros. Era justamente por isso que temiam tanto perder os poucos em que confiavam.

James e Sirius tinham saído mais cedo naquela noite a fim de comprar rolinhos primavera e sorvete de pistache para assim satisfazer o mais recente desejo de grávida de Lily. A despeito das tentativas de Remus em insistir que fosse ele a ir com Sirius, para James poder ficar em casa com esposa, o amigo, no papel de pai-modelo que ele vinha tentando exercer a cada oportunidade, nem quis escutá-lo e pulou na garupa de Sirius, avisando que os dois voltariam logo, antes de sumirem na noite.

Agora lá estava ele. Tentando distrair Lily com histórias que ouvira de sua mãe sobre gravidezes e bebês, nomes e seus significados. Funcionou razoavelmente bem durante a primeira hora, porém, depois de olhar para o relógio na parede pela décima quinta vez Lily começou a ficar inquieta e distante, respondendo apenas para não soar rude, seus olhos incrivelmente verdes correndo para a porta de minuto em minuto à mera menção de qualquer ruído do lado de fora. Àquela altura Remus também já estava morrendo de preocupação, que ocultou como pôde para não deixar a amiga mais nervosa. Tudo que ele precisava agora era a que Lily começasse a passar mal, desmaiar ou mesmo entrar em trabalho de parto bem ali.

"Lily-" tentou Remus novamente, pensando em sugerir que eles ouvissem algo no rádio ou fossem secar a louça na cozinha, qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-la e parar de pensar que seu esposo pudesse ter se perdido, sido capturado. Ou algo pior.

Remus engoliu em seco. A parca idéia de que algo pudesse ter acontecido com Sirius e James lhe machucando da mesma forma que provavelmente machucava Lily. Remus então apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para se levantar, tomado pela súbita decisão de chamar alguém para fazer companhia a Lily e assim poder sair atrás daqueles dois, quando estancou ao ouvir um ronco alto — que ele imediatamente reconheceu pertencer à motocicleta de Sirius — ecoar do lado de fora da casa.

Ele alcançou a porta antes de Lily, aberta pela figura sorridente de James. O jovem de óculos carregava uma sacola de papelão nos braços, o rosto um pouco vermelho por ter acabado de descer de uma moto voadora. Sirius vinha um pouco atrás, seus longos cabelos negros bagunçados pelo vento, ostentando um sorriso igualmente satisfeito que foi varrido de sua face ao reparar na expressão fechada de Remus.

"_Elvendork_, Lily!" Anunciou James em tom animado, entrando na casa e passando por Remus como se ele não estivesse ali, indo na direção de uma Lily à beira das lágrimas, que a jovem deu vazão com toda a propriedade quando o esposo se aproximou o bastante para que ela pudesse lançar seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Não é perfeito? Sirius quem teve a idéia quando nós dois... ei... ei, o que você tem, querida?" Ele arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos diante das lágrimas da esposa, deixando o saco de papelão sobre a mesinha de centro para poder abraçá-la de volta.

Lily, porém, não respondeu, seus soluços abafados pelo peito de James ecoando pela casa. Ele voltou o rosto por cima dos ombros, na direção dos dois amigos, confuso. Foi quando viu a fisionomia fechada de Remus. Sirius, ao lado do outro, parecia levemente encabulado com a situação.

"Vocês dois tem noção de há quanto tempo estão fora? Lily e eu já estávamos a ponto de-" Remus começou, mas foi interrompido por Sirius que colocou a mão em seu ombro fazendo que 'não' com a cabeça e indicando James, que se voltara para a mulher, reforçando o abraço em torno dela e murmurando algo baixinho em seu ouvido, acariciando seus longos cabelos ruivos.

Remus respirou fundo e deixou que Sirius o conduzisse para a cozinha. Tão logo não podiam mais ouvir Lily chorar e James murmurar palavras consoladoras na sala, Remus voltou-se para Sirius com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a bronca queimando sua língua.

"Onde vocês dois se enfiaram?" Ele falou num tom baixo e perigoso, dando passos na direção do outro, que recuava devagar, as mãos erguidas em posição defensiva. "Três horas, Sirius Órion Black. TRÊS HORAS!" Desta vez Remus elevou um pouco o tom de voz, o que fez Sirius colocar um dedo sobre os lábios, indicando o casal que se consolava há poucos metros deles. Remus fulminou-o com os olhos, mas não respondeu. Desta vez segurou Sirius pela gola da camiseta e puxou-o para a despensa da casa, trancando a porta atrás deles ao passar.

"Explique-se!" Ele disse sob a luz de uma única e vacilante lâmpada que balançava solitária acima de suas cabeças. "Vocês foram até a China comprar as coisas para Lily, por acaso? Não, porque só isso explicaria essa demor-"

"Comensais da Morte, Aluado. _Três_ deles." Respondeu Sirius soltando um suspiro, seu rosto assumindo uma expressão série e inquieta. "Ou no mínimo um grupinho sob Imperius. Estávamos perto do centro de Londres quando começaram a nos perseguir de vassouras. Descemos para as ruas, achando que eles não nos seguiriam, então quinze minutos depois fomos parados pela polícia trouxa e-"

"Polícia?" Guinchou Remus, seus olhos se arregalando, o braço pronto para descer um tapa em Sirius, só por reflexo. "Eu já não disse milhões de vezes que aquela sua moto não é um brinquedo para você ficar desfilando com ela? Lógico que vocês foram pegos pela polícia! Correndo feito doidos por aí, sem capacete e... e vestidos desse jeito!" Ele acrescentou, dando um puxão na camiseta que Sirius usava.

"Que tem de errado com nossas camisetas?" Resmungou Sirius abaixando o rosto para olhar o próprio peito, onde o emblema de uma fênix resplendia sobre o tecido negro. "Nós somos a Ordem da _Fênix_, certo? Nada mais justo nós-"

"Ah, cala a boca, Sirius." Interrompeu Remus zangado. Ele continuava não achando nada esperto usar qualquer coisa que lembrasse um uniforme quando tudo que eles queriam era passar anônimos, mas obviamente que Sirius e James nunca lhe deram a menor atenção, pois acharam a idéia genial demais para ser desperdiçada. "Não é esse o ponto. O ponto é que vocês saíram no meio da noite dizendo que voltariam logo, mas mesmo assim me levam HORAS para chegar aqui e agora me diz que vocês foram perseguidos por Comensais e parados pela polícia trouxa e... espera, espera. O que aconteceu depois? Não vai me dizer que vocês foram presos?"

Sirius deu um sorrisinho diante da curiosidade de Remus, mas não fez nenhuma piada.

"Não, os caras quiseram saber nossos nomes, mas foi só. Então os comensais alcançaram a gente e daí nós usamos o carro dos policias para dar um jeito neles. E foi isso. Demos o fora, compramos as coisas da Lily e voltamos para cá."

Remus ainda respirava fundo, o ar irritado, mas até para ele era difícil continuar zangado agora que sabia que todos estavam bem. Especialmente quando Sirius lhe sorria daquele jeito que dizia com todas as letras que ele _sentia muito_ por tê-lo deixado tão preocupado.

"Mas vocês podiam ter nos avisado e-" Tentou Remus pela última vez, não parecendo disposto em baixar sua guarda tão facilmente, mas foi vencido quando Sirius se aproximou dele, cobrindo o espaço já apertado na despensa, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Ah, vai, Aluado. Aposto que até Lily já perdoou o Pontas. Por que sempre o pobre Almofadinhas é quem leva a pior parte da bronca?" Sirius perguntou, sua respiração quente soprando os pequenos fios da nuca de Remus, que sentiu um arrepio involuntário lhe subir pela espinha.

"Porque o pobre Almofadinhas não está com a esposa grávida de oito meses e assim com uma boa desculpa para estar com a cabeça na Lua." Remus respondeu, porém seu tom de voz era mais suave. Ele devolveu o abraço de Sirius e também apoiou o rosto no pescoço do outro. "Você deveria ser o cara responsável nessas horas, Sirius. Por mais que me dê vontade de azarar James por ser um idiota completo... eu não posso deixar Lily viúva com um bebê a caminho, entende?"

A risada de Sirius ecoou feliz pela despensa e ele ergueu a cabeça, deixando que Remus somente tivesse tempo de vislumbrar o brilho em seus olhos cinzas, antes de sentir os lábios dele pressionado contra os seus. A idéia de resistir ao beijo passou longe — ainda que Remus não achasse nada apropriado começarem a se agarrar sob o teto de James e Lily — e, quando percebeu, já estava retribuindo. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito de Sirius até se enlaçarem em seu pescoço, sentindo que ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo se aprofundava, o namorado aproveitava para abrir a frente de suas vestes. O gesto fez com que Remus ofegasse e rompesse o contato.

"Sirius, eu não acho que isso é-" Ele chegou a dizer, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta quando Sirius o pressionou contra uma estante chumbada à parede, suas costas batendo com um pouco de força na madeira. Sirius o encarou preocupado, mas Remus não lhe deu a oportunidade de perguntar se estava tudo bem, puxando-o novamente pela gola da camisa, desta vez para beijá-lo com mais vontade do que antes.

Suas mãos entraram por debaixo da camiseta de Sirius, sentindo cada centímetro de pele quente sob seus dedos. Sirius ergueu os braços e se afastou um pouco, deixando que Remus o ajudasse a se livrar da peça de roupa, jogando-a de lado, seus pêlos negros se arrepiando em contato com o ar úmido e frio da despensa.

Sirius aproveitou os braços livres para começar a abrir as calças de Remus que sequer pensou em impedi-lo, nem mesmo quando as mãos dele se enfiaram por dentro de sua roupa de baixo. Remus apertou os lábios para se impedir de gritar, os dedos de Sirius o acariciando rápido e sem qualquer controle. Remus sentiu os lábios do outro no lóbulo de sua orelha, prendendo-o entre os dentes com um pouco de força e depois o soltando e chupando de leve.

O calor que Remus sentia já o impedia de raciocinar direito. A idéia de que poderiam ser pegos ali a qualquer minuto — caso Lily, por exemplo, resolvesse que agora queria comer geléia de amora silvestre junto com seu sorvete de pistache e rolinho primavera — não lhe afetando como deveria afetar. Remus deixou que Sirius terminasse de livrá-lo de suas calças com os dedos trêmulos, de fato até auxiliando-o no processo, erguendo uma perna e depois a outra, as mãos apoiadas nos ombros de Sirius para não cair.

Usando absolutamente nada da cintura para baixo, Remus, de olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás, teve certeza do que estava por vir quando escutou os ruídos úmidos de Sirius que começou a chupar os próprios dedos antes de pressioná-los contra sua entrada. Remus ajudou como pôde, abrindo mais as pernas, tentando não deixar seu desconforto ganhar forma em resmungos de dor, seu corpo inconscientemente resistindo ao avanço dos dedos de Sirius.

Ele soltou um palavrão em voz baixa quando Sirius conseguiu introduzir o primeiro dedo por inteiro, puxando-o para fora apenas para poder enfiar mais um e depois outro. Conforme Sirius enfiava e puxava os dedos, suas pernas fraquejaram, mal agüentando o peso do próprio corpo, e Remus se apoiava como podia na estante atrás de si e em uma das mãos que ele ainda mantinha sobre o ombro do outro.

Sirius agora conseguia enfiar e tirar os dedos com alguma facilidade, a sua respiração cada vez mais rápida contra a virilha de Remus indicando que ele próprio já não podia esperar muito mais. Tomando aquilo como um incentivo, Remus apertou a mão que tinha no ombro de Sirius, fazendo com o que ele erguesse a cabeça para encará-lo. Com um aceno afirmativo, Remus fez com que Sirius o soltasse apenas para se levantar e tomá-lo nos braços com um novo beijo. Remus, ajudado por Sirius, abraçou-o com as pernas pela cintura, o calor do baixo ventre de ambos crescendo na mesma proporção que suas línguas se tocavam.

Ele sentiu a mão de Sirius se enveredar por sua virilha e cerrou as pálpebras em antecipação, mas o que o outro fez foi abrir a braguilha de sua calça, começando a se tocar enquanto procurava por um arranjo satisfatório para ambos. Tendo suas costas ainda pressionadas contra a estante, Remus não conseguiu evitar que um gemido de dor escapasse de seus lábios quando Sirius finalmente conseguiu se insinuar entre suas pernas, o penetrando com uma estocada firme.

Remus prendeu a respiração e abriu os olhos, porém, fechou-os outra vez, pois Sirius aproximara o rosto, apertando seus lábios num beijo delicado, em seguida enfiando os braços fortes por debaixo de seus joelhos para colocá-lo numa posição melhor e mais confortável. As mãos de Sirius agora se seguravam com força às bordas da estante a fim de ter um pouco mais de estabilidade, ao passo que começava a se movimentar para frente e para trás, entrando e saindo de Remus em movimentos curtos e cuidadosos.

Com um novo gemido, desta vez menos doloroso e abafado por outro beijo, Remus se deixou ser tomado por aquela sensação de entrega completa, sua mente agora bem longe da Guerra e de todas as preocupações que ela trazia. Com ambos os braços enlaçados no pescoço de Sirius, Remus acabou se agarrando aos cabelos dele, puxando-os de leve, os gestos servindo para provocar Sirius que, depois de alguns minutos de hesitação passou a investir duas, três vezes mais rápido.

Remus terminou primeiro, seus dedos do pé se contorcendo no ar conforme seu corpo soltava espasmos e suas mãos puxavam Sirius para outro beijo, ligeiro e desastrado. Sirius levou ainda alguns instantes, se aproveitando do corpo mais relaxado de Remus para se enfiar mais fundo e com mais força até que sua última investida acabou com gemido curto, porém alto, junto ao ouvido do outro.

Logo os dois estavam no chão, Remus no colo de Sirius, o beijando devagar e delicadamente, somente os lábios se tocando, sem prestar atenção no soalho gelado debaixo deles, conscientes apenas do bater do coração de ambos, das respirações que pouco a pouco se acalmavam.

Foi só quando seus corpos começaram a esfriar e as pernas a ficar dormentes que os dois acharam por bem que já era hora de se vestirem e darem um jeito na bagunça que tinham feito. Mas mesmo isso foi feito sem pressa. Sirius apertou cada centímetro das pernas e nádegas de Remus enquanto o ajudava vestir suas calças e Remus se aproveitou quando Sirius abaixou, a fim de pegar sua camiseta, para empurrá-lo e beijá-lo outra vez, seu corpo pressionando o dele contra o chão.

Eles não podiam dizer, mas talvez tenha sido a risada alta e cálida que Sirius soltou ao ser pego desprevenido que fez com que o casal do lado de fora de despensa tomasse consciência de que, afinal, não estavam sozinhos na casa, apesar do silêncio da última meia hora, e resolvessem averiguar a origem dos ruídos.

James e Lily encontraram Remus e Sirius já de pé e completamente vestidos (ainda que a camiseta com emblema de fênix que Sirius usava estivesse virada do avesso) suas expressões acima de qualquer suspeita, fruto de anos de prática ao serem pegos aprontando em Hogwarts. Lily, porém, não se deixou enganar e abriu um sorriso de canto de lábios, balançando a cabeça para os dois. James, por outro lado, resolveu assumir aquele ar de _'Não quero saber'_ acompanhado pelo de _'Mas eu vou zoar tanto vocês por isso!'_.

Enquanto Remus ajudava James a esquentar os rolinhos primavera e usava um feitiço congelante para dar um jeito no sorvete de pistache que àquela altura já derretera quase que por completo, Sirius compartilhava com Lily suas novas sugestões de nomes para o bebê. As risadas descrentes que vinham da sala indicando que ela não se entusiasmara muito com Wilberforce, Bathsheba ou mesmo Elvendork — para a total decepção de James, que fingiu um dar de ombros indiferente quando Remus o encarou com um sorriso compreensivo.

Os quatro preferiram não ligar o rádio quando se sentaram em volta da mesa de carvalho na sala de jantar para assistir Lily mergulhar os rolinhos no sorvete e comê-los sem a menor cerimônia. Mortes, seqüestros e desaparecimentos possivelmente aconteciam fora dali naquele exato instante, mas nenhum deles parecia querer estragar o clima alegre e descontraído que imperava na casa.

Remus sentiu Sirius pressionar sua perna contra a dele e sorriu de lado, estendendo a mão por debaixo da mesa para entrelaçar seus dedos com força. Lily deixou que James ficasse o tempo todo com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dela, sem reclamar como costumava fazer, uma das mãos do esposo sobre a sua enorme barriga, esperando que o bebê, ainda sem nome, resolvesse chutá-la a qualquer instante.

Nenhum deles fez qualquer novo comentário sobre o que acontecera mais cedo naquela noite. Às longas horas de angústia em que Lily e Remus passaram achando que James e Sirius não voltariam para casa. Nenhum deles queria mais pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, apenas aproveitar aquelas horas de calmaria.

E talvez tenha sido exatamente por culpa daquele sentimento de paz que imperava que nenhum dos quatro notou qualquer coisa de estranho no ar quando Peter Pettigrew apareceu no fim da noite, seu rosto redondo rosado de excitação.

Todos sorriram para aquele que era um amigo querido. Alguém que durante anos eles aprenderam a amar e a confiar. Remus, Sirius, James e Lily ficaram verdadeiramente alegres com a presença de Peter, sem saber, sem fazerem a menor idéia de que eram as suas mãos gorduchas que guardavam a mais longa das tempestades que estava por vir.

**Fim**

* * *

**Dedicada a Cami 'Pottah' Rocha, que também ama os puppies!  
Feliz aniversário, true geminiana! :)**

* * *

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fic foi escrita no começo de junho de 2008, ANTES de Madame Jo destruir a minha alegria e anunciar que o tal do Prólogo se passava cerca de três anos antes do Harry nascer.

**Nota da Autora:** Quando eu li o Prólogo, meu primeiro pensamento foi: _"Certo, que fofo, mas cadê o Remus?"_ Às vezes acho que a moça Jo excluí o lobo de um jeito muito cruel, vocês não? Espero que tenham gostado dessa versãozinha!

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic ainda não passou por betagem, mas assim que moça Calíope ficar mais livre, os prováveis errinhos que eu deixei passar, serão reparados, okay? :)


End file.
